


Solo Sock of Louis Vuitton

by GeekyAfakasi



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen, Socks, buttery goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyAfakasi/pseuds/GeekyAfakasi
Summary: Narancia is a hungry Boi





	Solo Sock of Louis Vuitton

**Author's Note:**

> For Ivy, Hope this helps with the pain of your impending doom

He was a small tiny orange boy. He was hungry. Starved. No one would feed the itty bitty boy but it was time for him to eat. He wanted so much to eat. Anything that could taste so flavorlicious in that damp sloshy mouth of his.  
Narancia’s stomach growled and he leaned against the outside of the apartment building. The sky was blue and the birds where singing, but this did not stop the fact that this orange boy had a rumbly in his tumbly that only food could satisfy. Although it couldn’t be any food, it had to be a particular food, a particular flavor. Yet he could not put a half salted finger on it.  
“Please oh please!” he begged allowed to the empty street as he expected perhaps that someone or something would hear his cry for help. “Feed me I beg of you..”  
He whimpered, tumtum still not fed. He opened his mouth and inhaled some air, chewing it as if it were food. It just wasn’t the same as it would be to actually taste such a fine delicacy of real sustenance.

“Hey, shut up down there! I’m trying to work!” came an awfully rude and somewhat distasteful voice. Imagine that a car motor were sucked into a vacuum and then shot out of the rear end of a cow and that is the sound of whom ever was speakings voice. Like a goat ate too much cheese and then decided to suck on helium while playing the saxophone. Just, the worst. 

“Please sir, please, do you have anything for me to eat?” Narancia looked up to an open window to see what he thought at first to be a broken trash bag with a half beaten mop inside of it, but as he squinted feeling that couldn't be right because trash bags did not speak, he could see that it was, in fact, a human being, wearing a trash bag. 

“Ew. Why would I feed a gross little toenail like you?” the man scoffed, “If you can’t tell, I am busy trying to write an online essay as to why the astral connections to the history of humanity lay deep beneath our very skin cells and will at some point in time rewrite the DNA of all mammals and bring back the insufferable dinosaurs to the planet once again.”

“Yea, ok, I didn’t understand, like, one thing you said in that sentence other than that you like mammals and dinosaurs, but, I am sort of dying of starvation and I could really use anything you might have.”

Without a response from the ugly purple haired trash bag, a second apartment window was thrown open to reveal an even angrier looking being. 

“MELONE!” oof, yea this guy sounded worse then the other one. This one was radiating pure rubber duck squeaks but on some serious lithium that made him sound as if he could fart the ABC’s backwards on a rather forward day. “COULD YOU PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN I AM TRYING TO WATCH BOB ROSS! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO MAKE OUT EACH BRUSH STROKE SOUND WITH YOU YAMMERING LIKE AN OLD WOMAN AT A 50% SALE AT OLIVE GARDEN? SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE!”

“The only thing that shuts my pie hole… is pie..” replied a sad, unfed Narancia. 

“Ghiaccio, please feed this kid, he is interrupting my daily fingernail cleaning, and you know I cant have that.”

“I thought you were writing a paper about the backside of a mammal and a dinosaur?” Narancia was puzzled, how could such an idiot multitask? He really shouldn't use big words if he could not even focus on one thing at a time. How sad. :(

“Don’t be pretentious, I can do many things at once.” Melone rebutted. 

“Okay. so then feed me.” Narancia fell to his knees, “pleeaaseee feeedd meeee.”

“UCK! DOES THAT TINY LITTLE BUG KNOW HOW TO SHUT UP? FOR THE LOVE OF PICKING YOUR NOSE ON A TUESDAY, CAN YOU PLEASE FEED THE BOY?” Ghiaccio chucked a potato from his window, nailing Melone in his adams apple and causing him to flail miraculously around his apartment. 

It wouldn't have been such a big deal, but as the potato hit him at just the right angle as he had gone to bite one of his finger nails, the nail was then swallowed, causing the man to shoot up right, straight into the bookshelf to his right. In this moment he had managed to stub his pinky toe on the corner of the shelf, having Melone jumping up and down on one foot, on which he slipped on an old stick of butter that he had left on the ground in case he ever wanted to have a waffle picnic for one. The stick of butter was perfectly room temperature and squished out from Melones toes right into one of his old Louis Vuitton gym socks that he had recently taken off from a long day of pool yoga with the gals down at the rec center. In his confusion, he somehow managed to projectile the sock straight from his ground, right out his window and safely into Narancias arms. 

“Oh!’ Narancia said with glee, holding the sock triumphantly in the air, “Thank you kind sir, You have given to me this day something to quench the hunger in my soul!!” he was almost in tears. Running down the street, he was excited for his tasty, buttery treat that was given to him only moments ago. 

Melone, who had no idea what had just happened, blinked in confusion as he crawled his way back to the window to see that the small little orange boy was gone. He was very much relieved, the kind of relief that falls over you when you run a red light and a cop doesn't pull you over. He slouched against his wall and sighed, unknowing about the fate of which his sock would encounter, and how he would never be able to find it again for his water aerobics. The pair itself was a gift from his dear friend, Carne, who lived only but a few apartments down. But on the day this would be discovered, the world would know the true horrors of the world. The horrors of one socked foot Melone at the gym in his small, spandex gym shorts. But that was a story for another time.


End file.
